


Flagelo

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [52]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Scratching, Self-Harm
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Completou 1746 dias sem ele."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flagelo

**Author's Note:**

> Flagelo: punição, castigo moral; aflição, angústia.

(2025)

Era a primeira vez que ficava sozinho em casa desde que conseguia se lembrar, e tinha a impressão de que não devia fazer isso. 

Trancou a porta, largou as chaves na mesinha do telefone, se apoiou no corrimão da escada para tirar os sapatos com os calcanhares e caminhou até a cozinha ignorando a luz azul que vinha da tela do telefone. Três ligações perdidas, sete mensagens na secretária eletrônica, piscando na escuridão, iluminando o pequeno espaço entre a mesinha de madeira e o sofá no ritmo do coração dele. O relógio digital marcava 18:52. 

Abriu a geladeira procurando por uma fruta, apesar de não sentir mais fome. Não se surpreendeu com a geladeira quase vazia, não havia mais ninguém que comesse de forma saudável morando ali por enquanto, e não era uma preocupação dele manter as aparências para que Denise não o delatasse assim que Melissa chegasse em casa, o que com certeza ela faria.

Com movimentos mecânicos ele fechou a geladeira e lavou as mãos na pia sem nenhuma necessidade. Os copos que ele havia usado ontem estavam guardados, as gavetas estavam em ordem, as panelas penduradas onde sempre estiveram. Mesmo na escuridão ele notou que a casa estava em ordem, sem nenhuma necessidade. Não era como se alguém realmente morasse ali.

Caminhou até a escada e subiu pensando que Bianca com certeza o repreenderia se o visse ali sozinho. Melissa provavelmente gritaria com ele no telefone, e ele não queria pensar em que cara Armand faria se soubesse como ele estava. Preferia na verdade não pensar em ninguém. Não conseguia sequer _se_ sentir, era como se seu corpo estivesse adormecido e ele só tivesse alguma consciência de que estava vivo, de que podia fazer coisas. Mas não sentia vontade de fazer nada.

Abriu a porta do quarto e suspirou, os olhos fixos na cortina se movendo delicadamente com o vento que entrava pela fresta da janela. Parecia assombrado.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama e tirou a carteira e o celular dos bolsos. Quando tocou o celular sua tela se acendeu e mostrou as horas: 18:57.

Se esticou para pegar uma foto que ficava no criado-mudo, e com a ponta dos dedos acariciou o vidro. Não precisava da luz para saber onde o rosto dele estava, já tinha virado um hábito cumprimentá-lo quando chegava em casa, uma parte da sua rotina miserável.

"Cheguei." ele murmurou passando a ponta do dedo pelos sulcos na moldura da foto.

19:03. O despertado do celular tocou declamando a música _deles_ , na voz rasgada do cantor preferido _dele_. Pegou o aparelho e o desbloqueou com um toque, deixando a música do despertador tocando e relendo a mensagem programada.

"Beija os meninos por mim. Acabei de lembrar de vocês e ficar com saudade.  
Obrigado por me fazer ser o homem mais feliz do mundo todos os dias. - 19:03, 20 nov 2020"

Largou o celular na cama e respirou com dificuldade, prendendo as mãos entre os joelhos e encarando a janela com os olhos úmidos. Sussurrou acompanhando a música até onde o choro permitiu, sentindo que continha um monstro no peito pelo tanto que tremia.

Completou 1746 dias sem ele.

* * *

Tinha uma dispensa de um mês do trabalho. Cortesia de Bianca, que "demonstrou preocupação" com o seu chefe depois de uma conversa difícil que eles tiveram na última sessão. Um mês livre de qualquer preocupação onde ele devia fazer o que achasse mais confortável, mesmo que não tivesse ideia de como usar esse tempo.

Na verdade, tinha diversas ideias. Mas nenhuma coragem para realizar qualquer uma delas.

Guardou o porta retrato de volta no criado mudo e suspirou alto, limpando o rosto com as palmas das mãos e pegando o porta retrato de volta em seguida. Contornou a cama e se sentou no chão, encostado na parede da janela com as pernas cruzadas. Puxou uma caixa de sapatos escondida pela colcha comprida e olhou na direção da porta uma última vez antes de levantar a tampa. Um gesto inútil, ele era o único ser vivo naquela casa.

Ainda cantarolando a música do despertador, murmurando o som das palavras, ele tirou a primeira foto da pilha que estava dentro da caixa. Uma polaroid desbotada sem nenhuma legenda no espaço branco abaixo da foto. Virou o papel entre os dedos e abriu um sorriso fraco ao reconhecer a letra dele. "Quando eu te pedi em casamento na sacada e você não aceitou. 2005"

Voltou a olhar a foto, quase não se reconhecendo nela. A pele bronzeada, os cabelos grandes demais pro seu gosto, começando a formar cachos difíceis de domar. Uma barba horrível por fazer, os pés descalços grandes demais, desproporcionais naquela calça justa. Se recriminou por ter um gosto tão ruim para se vestir quando era mais novo, quase não acreditando que tinha permitido que aquela foto fosse batida. Mas apesar de ter registrado todos esses detalhes, seus olhos não desviavam do próprio sorriso. Tímido, envergonhado, mas sincero. Os olhos brilhando de satisfação.

Estava no colo dele, com uma das mãos dele contornando sua cintura e a cabeça dele inclinada no seu ombro. Ele sim brilhava, com aquela camiseta amarrotada, os cabelos presos em uma tiara feminina roubada de alguém naquela noite, as unhas das mãos pintadas de preto. Sorria com os olhos fechados, e Francis lamentou que não pudesse ver os olhos dele naquela foto, ainda lembrava como eles faiscavam enquanto o mundo ao redor deles parecia pegar fogo naquela noite. 

Colocou a polaroid perto do porta retrato e tirou a segunda foto da pilha, sentindo os olhos ardendo e a garganta se fechando. Uma foto do último ano-novo que passaram juntos, Lucius sentado em uma cadeira coberta por um guarda-sol usando óculos escuros de aviador, chapéu panamá emprestado de alguém (Humberto, provavelmente) e fumando um charuto enquanto ele próprio estava atrás dele com óculos escuros, as mãos sobre seus ombros e a cabeça virada para o lado. Ainda se lembrava que tentaram tirar uma foto "parecendo gangsters", mas o que ficou foi uma imagem engraçada de um Lucius com cara de poucos amigos e Francis distraído atras dele. Também se lembrava que a carranca do marido era legítima, Melissa tinha decidido usar seu primeiro biquíni naquele dia e quase provocou a terceira guerra mundial.

No verso, desta vez com a letra dele. "3/1/20, adoráveis mafiosos."

Duas lágrimas caíram sobre a foto e ele teve que colocar a foto sobre as pernas enquanto apertava a pele entre os olhos com força, tentando não se sentir tão inútil vendo aquelas imagens. Por mais que soubesse que não devia, não sabia como viver se não pudesse ver algo dele, como devia se agarrar em algo que não fosse ele. Não tinha mais motivação para sequer se esforçar, e quando lembrava que não conseguia tentar ficar bem nem pelos filhos se sentia ainda pior, ainda mais indigno de viver. 

Não podia nem admitir que tinha tirado aquela caixa do seu repouso no fundo do armário sem se sentir imundo. Sujo, patético, fraco. 

Ergueu os joelhos e os abraçou, encolhendo a cabeça contra as pernas e chorando sem medo de fazer barulho, apertando a calça com tanta força que podia sentir as unhas machucando as palmas das suas mãos através do tecido. Não podia se livrar do peso de ter restado quando nunca existiu sem ele, da responsabilidade que era viver de forma miserável e suportando cada dia com o que os outros chamavam de força, mas que no fundo era apenas uma apatia monstruosa. Tolerava a ausência dele apenas para não chamar tanto a atenção, para ser deixado em paz até que pudesse desabar sozinho. 

Consciente de que a música havia acabado, se ajoelhou e esticou o braço para alcançar o celular, escolhendo o toque e programando para que ele se repetisse.

Respeitando uma rotina sobre a qual ele não tinha mais controle, arregaçou as mangas da camisa enquanto relembrava quando a tinha ouvido pela primeira vez. Com ele tocando no piano, longe do ritmo original e apenas por ele ter pedido. 

Esfregou as palmas das mãos pela pele dos braços, arrepiados pelo frio e riscados por cicatrizes pequenas que ele não percebia. 

Lembrava de quando pediu uma música que ele considerasse romântica e de como ela havia sido tocada até que ele se ergueu do piano e o puxou para o centro da sala cantando-a sem receio de soar "como um gato com gripe". A forma como o guiou pelo pequeno espaço que tinham enquanto sua voz fazia o estúdio vibrar ao redor deles. 

Cantava baixinho enquanto suas mãos se moviam devagar, subindo até perto dos ombros e descendo até depois dos cotovelos, seguindo até os punhos e voltando para cima em um ritmo que aumentava devagar. As lágrimas faziam seu nariz coçar, irritavam os lábios ressecados e machucados pelas inúmeras peles que ele arrancava no trabalho, coçavam quando chegavam no queixo. Mas ele não se importava. Algo debaixo da sua pele incomodava, lhe deixava nervoso, enjoado com a própria existência.

Olhava o celular relembrando quando a música tocou no casamento deles, que apesar de ter sido simples foi a cerimônia mais linda que ele podia se lembrar. E como ele havia cantado a música de novo quando colocou a aliança no seu dedo, olhando seus rosto com tamanha devoção que ele quase tinha se esquecido que tinha que colocar a aliança no dedo dele. 

As unhas marcavam a pele com força, deixando rastros claros que aos poucos ganhavam um tom rubro.

Cantava e olhava a fotografia no porta-retratos, depois ergueu os olhos para o teto e cantou alto, se encolhendo cada vez mais contra a parede. Sentia-se imundo quando lembrava-se da existência miserável que levava, de como ele ficaria decepcionado se o visse desistindo daquela forma, e cantava a música como se tentasse se justificar de uma forma infantil, patética. Usando a música deles para aliviar uma existência sem propósito. Ele _realmente_ não conseguia fazer mais nada além de se apaixonar por ele.

Ergueu as mãos na direção do pescoço e o coçou com toda a força do mundo, fechando os olhos enquanto tentava sufocar o choro, o pesar, a si próprio. 

Abaixou a cabeça e esticou os braços por um momento, olhando as próprias mãos com indiferença. Duas unhas quebradas na carne, as outras avermelhadas por inteiro. Sentia cheiro de sangue. Olhou um dos braços e viu dois filetes escorrendo lentamente, caindo no assoalho de madeira fazendo um barulhinho gostoso de se ouvir que foi abafado pelo som da música.

Encostou a cabeça na parede fazendo uma careta de protesto contra a dor no pescoço e fechou os olhos, esticando os braços sobre os joelhos com a consciência de que estava completamente oco. Não restava uma única vontade no seu corpo, e isso já não o assustava mais.

1746 dias. 41.904 horas. Incontáveis minutos e segundos desde que ele havia ido embora. Uma eternidade que só aumentava.


End file.
